


How to win a hobbit's heart

by A_song_for_the_last_day



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_song_for_the_last_day/pseuds/A_song_for_the_last_day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo overhears Gandalf and Lord Elrond talking about the golden sickness and the possibilty of Thorin falling too. As he finds Thorin standing behind him, knowing the dwarf must have heard everything, he tries to comfort him. Leading to a surprising revelation. Bagginshield</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to win a hobbit's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Bagginshield fluff :)

" The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright." He heard Gandalf say. " What is it you fear?"  
" Have you forgotten. The strain of madness runs deep in that family." Lord Elrond replied. " His grandfather lost his mind, his father has come to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"  
Bilbo turned around, knowing he would find Thorin behind him.  
He had sensed his presence minutes ago and he knew for sure the dwarf had heard everything Gandalf and Lord Elrond discussed.   
Thorin glanced away as Bilbo tried to catch his gaze, but he was too late to hide the fear in his eyes. Bilbo had already seen it.   
" Don't worry. You won't fall." He said, trying to comfort the dwarf. " You are stronger than anyone I know. I'm sure the golden sickness will not get a hold on you."   
" What do you know about it?" Thorin spat at him, his gaze shifting to Bilbo again. " Just leave me alone! I don't want your pity!"  
Bilbo got startled by the dwarf's reaction and the hatred he saw on his face made his stomach turn around, nevertheless he didn't want to give up immediately.   
" Why are you doubting yourself Thorin?" He asked, taking a step towards the king. " Are you afraid you are going to lose your mind?"   
" Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Thorin snarled, then started upon the stairs.   
" Yes. But I don't feel like leaving you alone." Bilbo replied, following the dwarf. " I'm trying to get to know you. I'm trying to help you. Why are you running away from me?"   
Thorin ignored Bilbo's question and continued walking upon the stairs, then he walked into his room and tried to close the door.   
Bilbo stopped him by placing his foot between the door, making it impossible to close the door.   
" Get out of here!" Thorin growled. " I swear, you little annoying hobbit, if you don't leave right now, I will kick you out of here."  
" Threats, threats…" Bilbo sighed, following Thorin into his room. " Do as you like, I'm not leaving. Why is this upsetting you so much?"   
" Because I am afraid of that damned golden sickness!" Thorin yelled. " What if I get it too? What if I lose my mind? Who's going to protect the others from my madness?!"   
" You are not going to lose your mind." Bilbo replied, moving closer to the dwarf. " I will make sure of that."   
" And how are you going to do that?" Thorin asked a bit calmer. " Do you have any idea what I could do when I lose my mind? I could crush you without thinking about it."  
" I will catch you when you fall." Bilbo answered, laying his hand on the dwarf's bearded cheek. " I will make sure you won't fall for the temptation of the gold and jewelry that lays in Erebor."   
" Stop it!" Thorin snarled, taking a step away from Bilbo. " Why are you doing this?"   
" Doing what?" Bilbo asked.  
" Trying to help me? Trying to make me feel better?" Thorin replied, leaning against the wall. " I've been a total asshole towards you. I've insulted you, I've hurt you more than once. Why are you still being so nice to me?! I don't understand. You should be hating me by now!"   
" It takes a lot more than a few insults for a hobbit to hate someone." Bilbo said, now placing his hand on the dwarf's shoulder. " Although I'm wondering what I ever have done wrong, for you to dislike me so much."   
Thorin turned around, catching Bilbo's gaze with his eyes. " You never did something wrong, Bilbo. It's my way of trying to protect myself from getting hurt. I keep people on a distance, push them away when they get to close."   
" Why would I hurt you?" Bilbo asked frowning. " Do you have any idea how I feel about you?"   
Thorin shook his head. " No. But do you have any idea how I feel about you?"   
" The slightest bit of friendship?" Bilbo asked hopefully.   
A smirk appeared on Thorin's face. " Much more than that."   
Bilbo's jaw dropped. " Why didn't you tell me?"   
" Because I wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." Thorin replied, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist. " But you clearly weren't pleased with our company. You didn't seem to like dwarves. So I put up a façade, trying not to show you how much I cared."   
Bilbo gazed into the dwarf's blue eyes, not able to say another word, barely able to stand on his feet.   
Thorin combed through Bilbo's hair with his fingers. " I kind of love you Bilbo Baggins. But how do you feel about me?" Bilbo smiled, then stood on his toes to reach the dwarf's face with his. " I'm waiting for you to show me how much you love me."   
Thorin grinned, then swept Bilbo off of his feet and into his arms. " Be careful what you wish for."   
" I know what I want." Bilbo replied, pulling the dwarf's face closer to his own.   
" What might that be?" Thorin asked.   
" You."


End file.
